berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Yagnatia
Parent Clan: Nosferatu Disciplines: Dominate, Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor 'Bloodline Weakness: Infertile' In order for a member of the Yagnatia to successfully Embrace a mortal, the Yagnatia must receive a blessing from the local high priestess of the bloodline. This takes the form of a mystic pagan ritual, refined by the blood magic of Crúac, wherein the prospective sire is anointed with special oils and the Blood of the priestess herself and prayers are offered to the mother goddess figure. The vampire so “blessed” then has a full 24 hours to Embrace his prospective childe. Once the Yagnatia has performed the Embrace or the time has lapsed, the individual’s Blood returns to the normal infertile state. 'Bloodline Gift: Tysyatsky' The iron-willed Yagnatia were among the Tysyatsky—ruler of thousands. Members of the bloodline are gifted with a steely determination. If they use Willpower for +3 in a roll that aligns with their Aspiration (even if they do not achieve it), after the scene, they can gain 1 Willpower back. 'Devotion: Dvoryanstvo' 'Better Feared than Loved' Nightmare • 1XP Dice Pool: – Cost: 1 Vitae Modifiers: – The Boyars have an easier time using Intimidation to consolidate their power. Terror is in their blood. For any off-screen extended roll that uses Intimidation, the target number of successes is considered 5 less than normal. The target number of successes cannot be reduced to below one. This devotion cannot be used to activate Blood Sorcery. 'Oprichnina' Nightmare ••• 2XP Dice Pool: – Cost: 1 Willpower Modifiers: – Ivan the Terrible grew increasingly paranoid during his reign. He vested power in the Oprichnina, the “Tsar's Dogs”— men in black robes riding black horses, who terrorised the countryside with purges against nobles and peasants alike. Since then, Russian rulers have kept the tradition of employing a group of secret henchmen to quash dissidents and instil fear in their subjects. Before the KGB was the KGB, it was the Okhrana, the Cheka, NKVD, NKGB, and MGB. A henchman of the Yagnatia is equally terrifying. A Yagnatia can spend 1 Willpower to empower their thrall with the rote permutation on an Intimidation or Stealth roll. If they already have the rote permutation, they can gain 9 again, and if they already have rote and 9 again, they can gain 8 again. The bonus gained from this devotion cannot be used to activate Disciplines or Blood Sorcery. 'Zemshchina' Dominate ••, Vigor •• 2XP Dice Pool: – Cost: – Modifiers: – The Boyars are lords of the land, receiving more benefits from their Vassals. For every Kindred vassal in their demense, the Boyars gain +1 to their Consolidation bonus. The cap for their Consolidation bonus is raised by 1. 'Cruac Rituals' 'The Mother's Blessing' Creation ••• Activation: Composure + Crafts + Creation Cost: 3 Vitae The high priestess anoints the intended sire and blesses him with the power to create childer. This blessing lasts for 24 hours and is only good for a single Embrace. An individual can only receive The Mother’s Blessing once a month, usually on the night of the new moon, and it cannot be cast on oneself. Only women are able to cast this ritual successfully. 'The Boyar's Caul' Divination • Activation: Composure + Investigation + Divination Cost: 1 Vitae Vitae smeared on the face of the ritualist before she goes into daysleep grants her a prophetic vision. She sees the image of a person on the torn caul, granting her a +2 bonus to locate or identify the individual in question. She has no control over who the Caul displays. The subject revealed is someone who is currently important to the Acolyte's situation and one she might wish to seek out. 'Hawthorn Barrier' Protection ••, Destruction •• Activation: Presence + Stealth + Protection Cost: 2 Vitae The Acolyte performs a ritual with the braided branches of a Hawthorn Mandragore. The hawthorn creates a barrier around the Acolyte that no Kindred can easily pass. Vampires with equal or lower Blood Potency than the ritualist cannot voluntarily pass through without making a Resolve + Composure roll and scoring more than the Potency of the ritual. Those with higher Blood Potency may freely cross. Regardless, any vampire stepping through the barrier suffers bashing damage equal to the Potency of the ritual. 'Source' Bloodlines: the Chosen p. 105-114 Category: Nosferatu Bloodlines